


Britney in a bottle

by karlamartinova



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlamartinova/pseuds/karlamartinova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany just wants to sing and Santana just wants a normal girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Britney in a bottle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/gifts).



“Baby, hit me one more time, “Brittany sang and danced through the hall. Her pink iPod was firmly clutched in her hand. She threw her hands around her and hit the math genius who no one knew what his name was, Rachel ducked under it but Sam got the final blow.

“Britt,” Santana yelled and caught the cables pulling the headphones out of Brittany’s ears. But even without them, Brittany continued to sing and ignore all the people around her. And Santana didn’t like to be ignored, so she stepped in front of her friend.

“Britt, can you stop being an idiot!” she yelled and Brittany stopped immediately looking sad.

“What San? I was just singing,” she said apologetically. Brittany didn’t understand the fuzz. Since she found out she was better than Britney Spears, she threw straight into her new carrier. She sang all the time and tried new choreographies; now Brittany finally understood how Rachel was feeling.

“You were singing in the hallway, Britt. Aloud! Just those Glee freaks are doing that,” Santana told her trying to emphasize how stupid she was.

Brittany was confused. “But we are at Glee club too.”

Santana rolled her eyes.”Just stop it, Britt, okay.”

……….

“Okay, Brittany, we are almost done here. Now I need you to close your eyes and relax,” Carl said pulling out his gas mask.

Brittany nodded. “Yes, Mr. Tooth fairy,” she said and closed the eyes merely hearing the song in the background. It was Britney.

……….

 _Brittany blinked, the room was white and the top were small lights. She was sitting on a small bed in the middle._

 _“Hello?” she asked carefully not sure if she was completely alone. No one answered her but there was a quiet sound coming from somewhere behind her. Brittany turned around and saw there was a night table next to the bed. A glass bottle was on the top of it, it looked old, not the usual one you get in the shop._

 _The bottle was jumping around on the table. Brittany came closer to it and noticed a note that was glued to it. “Touch me,” she read aloud and took the bottle in her hand. Suddenly a white smoke started seeping out of it._

 _“Are you a gin?” Brittany asked when she could see a figure standing in the smoke. The person shook his head and a second later she could see her namesake standing in front of her._

 _“I am just part of your imagination, you wanted talk to me so here I am,” Britney said and smiled revealing her blue teeth, Brittany giggled.  
“What would I want to talk about?” she asked confused, she talked about everything with Santana; she didn’t need a gin for it._

 _“You wanted to talk about Santana,” Britney answered. “You wanted to know why is being so mean to you and doesn’t want to kiss you anymore.”_

 _“How do you know that?” she asked because this everything was bothering her almost daily. Santana was her best friend, she taught her how to apply makeup, how to kiss boys and girls, also how to cheat on tests. Brittany wouldn’t be able to finish secondary school without Santana._

 _“I am you, remember?” she answered and smiled, still standing in front of Brittany, still glowing._

 _“Oh, so you are like my twin or something?” Brittany asked and furrowed her brows in confusion. She didn’t have sister, does she?  
Britney nodded eagerly. “Yes.”_

 _They giggled together. “That’s awesome,” Brittany exclaimed and jumped from the bed. And then they started to sing._

…………

The rehearsal was ending and Santana was pulling Brittany away. But she pulled her back. “I want to stay,” Brittany said and turned her back on her friend. “See you later,” she waved and made her way toward Rachel.

Santana was staring at her retreating back, her hips swaying in the song they just finished.

“Hey Rachel, could you help me with something?” Brittany asked the dark haired girl. Rachel raised her head and looked strangely at her. She was smiling and looked generally honest but Rachel still felt an overwhelming need to be careful around her.

“Sure, what do you want me to help you with?” she asked and packed her bag that was lying next to her. There were CDs lots of CDs and Brittany knelt and took one out.

“I have the same one, that’s cool,” she said and turned the CD around in her hands. “Could you teach me to sing like you?”

Rachel stared at her, the shock obvious on her face.

“Sure, I can but it can take months and you need to rehears a lot but eventually….,” she stopped when Brittany lunched herself at her and hugged her forcefully.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Brittany repeated and stepped from her smiling cheerily. Any of them didn’t see Santana who was staring at them from the door.

…………..

Brittany wasn’t sure what she was doing. She wanted Santana to be her best friend but she wanted other friends too and she wanted to sing. And Rachel was nice despite being a bitch often, she warned her about every single false tone and sometimes Brittany felt like hitting her, but in the end she always praised her.

She also liked to talk to Rachel, Brittany talked about Santana and Rachel about Finn. Rachel was totally cool about it and told her plenty of interesting things.

“If Santana really loves you, she needs to respect your personality, if you want to sing, she needs to support you decision,” she said to her and while holding her hand told her about the time when Finn serenaded under her window.

Brittany found it sweet. And since Santana didn’t talk to her anymore, it was a good idea too. She knew exactly the right song and that evening stood under Santana’s window in her cheerios uniform.

“San!” she yelled after she threw a small rock in her window. The light was still on and Santana’s head appeared there immediately.

“What the hell are you doing here?” she asked, anger and shock obvious on her face. Brittany could see that she was already dressed to bed; her hair was wet from the shower.

“I am going to sing for you,” she said smiling and showed her the small CD player she held in her hand. But Santana didn’t look happy.

“Are you crazy, somebody can hear you! Do nothing, I’m right there,” she said and closed the window; the light went off right after that.

A gray cat appeared out of nowhere and Brittany knelt to it, stroking it softly. “Hi, kitty-kitty, did you get lost?”

The cat purred against her ankle and Brittany thought its giving her strength. To her shock the cat smiled at her in a very strange way revealing blue teeth. But she didn’t have to ponder what kind of cat food she had to eat before a light was turned above the back door.

Santana came out there wearing an angry expression but Brittany had to giggle at her Hello Kitty PJs, she didn’t look scary at all.

“What the hell are you trying to do, Britt? You want to wake my parents?” Santana yelled and Brittany couldn’t stop smiling, she really did look cute in pink.

“No, San, I just want to sing to you,” she answered and Santana started to see red from frustration. Dealing with Brittany was sometimes as difficult as trying to explain to Puck that no, she doesn’t want to have sex every time they meet.

But Santana recognized that this might be her fault after all. Of course she wanted Brittany to be happy, but her reputation was in sewers already due to her boob job and Quinn replacing her as head cheerleader. She didn’t want to deal with freaky girlfriend who sings on a daily basis at very inappropriate places.

And yes, she considered Brittany her girlfriend but no one ever would hear her say it aloud.

“Did Berry give you this stupid idea?” Santana asked but held her hand to stop Brittany from answering. “I know it was her, okay. And I know I was being a bitch to you, Britt, but you need to stop behaving like an idiot. Let’s make a deal, you will stop talking to Berry and I’ll let you sing to me.”

Brittany nodded eagerly not quite listening to her; she still could be friends with Rachel, right?

“Now kiss me,” she whispered and Santana smiled and leaned kissing her softly. Brittany’s hands came around her and crushed Santana to her. “Can I sing now?” she asked and the other girl laughed.

“Sure Britt.”

Brittany released her and turned on her CD player. Just when she opened her mouth to start, a light came on in bedroom of Santana’s parents. Her father appearing in the window and Santana pushed Brittany behind a tree.

“Santana, could you please send Noah home and come to bed!” he said rather angrily and closed the window with a loud thud.

“Sure, dad,” Santana answered and giggled at Brittany’s confused face. “Who is Noah, it’s that cat?”

“No, dummy, it’s no one, no one important,” she answered and kissed her girlfriend again and again and then again, the song still softly playing around them.

 _“Baby hit me one more time”_   



End file.
